Dealing with Demons
by Agony Born From Bliss
Summary: "I believe in a fair trade. I will save your life in exchange for the continuation of mine. However, we must not forget that in this agreement there is one more life at stake." Before Kyuubi was sealed away it made a deal with Yondaime.
1. A Deal is Made

Hello everyone,

This is my first Naruto story (actually I had one before this but that is long gone) as a heads up not everything will be like it is in the Naruto series, but I will try my best to make most of the facts right.

A few notes to make:

1. Minato will be alive in this story also.

2. Kyuubi will be a female in a majority of the story, however Kyuubi can be either gender since it is a demon and not a human.

3. As a fair warning when I write I tend to use more dialogue than anything. I'm trying to work on it. If anyone out there is good at writing descriptions in between dialogue I would greatly appreciate any tips.

4. I will have more notes at the end of this chapter so if you manage to get there more questions will be answered.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

And screaming

It was surrounding him- suffocating him in the despair and death it carried. Endless and growing it covered the place he called home as it stole the people he considered his family. He had to stop it, no matter the cost.

"So what do you say _Hokage_? Hmm, what is your answer to my proposal?"

They stood on the outskirts of the village. The man had managed to bring the creature far enough away from others to complete his task. There was only one final step in his plan, but there was something stopping him.

Another option.

A deal with a demon.

He stared down at the bundle in his arms and he looked into the innocent eyes of the child. It was time to make a choice.

_Flashback_

"_I see you have decided to show yourself Hokage. For a moment I had believed that you would remain hidden behind your title. It is not everyday you see a leader that fights his own battle." A feral grin appeared on the demons face as a dark chuckle filled the air._

"_I'm here to finish this." The man on the giant toad stood there unmoving, his eyes showing no trace of fear._

"_Of course, of course. I expected no less from you. Tell me Hokage, how do you plan to kill me?"_

"_I don't." The man shifted his arms and moved aside what appeared to be a blanket._

_The demon sniffed and the smirk reappeared on its face._

"_A baby? I have been informed of your use of intriguing weapons, but I must say an infant is definitely not what I was expecting. Are you going to throw it at me? If you want to kill me you are better off with something sharper."_

"_I told you I don't plan to kill you, but I will stop you."_

_Realization struck the demons eyes as he stared at the child._

"_You plan to seal me."_

_The man's silence affirmed the statement._

"_You realize with that seal comes your death."_

"_The lives of my people are more important than my own."_

"_Yet everyday your soldiers are sent to their death on missions meant to protect you."_

_The man said nothing._

"_Do their lives mean nothing?"_

"_They are everything to me." _

"_And that thing you hold in your arms?" The demon's head slightly jerked in the direction of the child. "Is it not your own? Is its life worth less than that of _the people?"

"_Sometimes one must sacrifice for thousands."_

_The demon looked upon the child asleep in the man's arms. It was a strong one- he could smell it. If there would be human who could resist the darkness of the demons it was that child. Should the man manage to seal him the child should live. The demon wondered if the man knew that._

"_You come here to die willingly, but the child has no choice in this. Are you prepared to die with its blood on your hands?"_

"_The seal requires only one life to be sacrificed and that will be mine, not the child's."_

"_It requires only one life to complete the seal yes, but I am no mere demon that child will not be able to contain _all _of my chakra and should I resist its death will be slow and painful."_

_For the first time since their meeting the man showed emotion on his face: fear._

_The demon laughed once more._

"_I see you were unaware of this fact, interesting." The demon held back a smirk as a plan unraveled in its mind._

"_I have a proposition for you Hokage."_

"_I do not make deals with demons."_

"_Yet you willingly give up your kin to death incarnate. Do not look so shocked Hokage, it smells like you, I know it is your own."_

_The man looked at the bundle in his arms for a moment before glancing back at the demon._

"_What do you want?"_

_This time the demon did not hold back its smirk. Its plan had been set into motion and the trap had been set._

"_I will allow myself to be contained in the child."_

_Clearly the man was not expecting this. Emotions ran across his face one right after the other: surprise, confusion, and finally suspicion._

"_How is that any different?"_

"_The seal was created with the idea that the thing to be contained would fight back- naturally. Therefore it requires more power and as a result a bigger sacrifice. Should I go willingly the sacrifice needed becomes considerable smaller."_

"_Why should I believe you? I have never heard of this before."_

"_Of course you haven't. Not many would willingly agree to be imprisoned."_

"_Then why are you?" The demon was pleased with himself. The human had fallen into his trap without even realizing it. _

"_I want to live. Should you seal me in the baby the child will die shortly afterwards and so will I. If I allow myself to merge with the child however, we become one rather than one contained in the another."_

"_There is more to this I know it. What more do you want?" The man still looked upon the demon with suspicion, but (and the demon noted this with delight) he still continued to listen to the creature._

"_I believe in a fair trade. I will save your life in exchange for the continuation of mine. However, we must not forget that in this agreement there is one more life at stake." The demon shifted his gaze the child still sleeping in its father's arms._

"_For saving his life in the process I expect compensation."_

"_And what is your price?" _

"_You are to deny the child as your own. At the end of all of this you will leave with your life, your title, and the knowledge that at thing is alive, but you must remove any relation to your child. It seems like a fair price considering the fact that you were willing to go so far as to kill it. All I'm asking you to do is deny it its knowledge of who its parents are."_

_The demon looked at the child before him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin that only a newborn could have. The demon had to admit- compared to the other humans he had seen he could have done worse._

"_So what do you say _Hokage? _Hmm, what is your answer to my proposal?"_

_End Flashback_

It was time to make a choice.

"Deal"

* * *

><p>So there you go- the first chapter to my new story.<p>

Now I'm sure there will be some criticism out there, but please no flames, make it constructive. I trying to get back into writing to relieve stress not to add to it. Also I want to get better in my writing. I just started college and I see a lot of papers in my future.

I'm pretty sure there are some questions from reading that so I'll try to answer a few that would come up.

**Why didn't kyuubi just kill the Hokage in the middle of talking (or vice versa)?**

_Well there will be a more detailed answer later in the story, but here is something. In regards to the Kyuubi- he has a plan. In his plan he needs to be alive and he needs the hokage to be alive. In regards to the Hokage- he may be a great shinobi but he is still human. I think if another option was presented to him to keep both his child and him alive (no matter how suspicious it may be) he would take it- and demons can be persuasive if needed._

**Where are all the other ninja and villagers when this is going on?**

_For those of you who watched the series or read the manga (which I think should be all the people) remember when Naruto first summoned Gamabuta- that was when he first came in contact with the fox. The conversation in his head took a lot longer than the time it would take to reach the bottom of that cliff. It is like that. While the deal was being made time had slowed around them._

I'm sure there may be more questions- I'll answer all to the best of my ability.

I have a question for you all though: Do you think Naruto's mom should be alive in this story? Why?

Hope you guys stick around for the next chapter

Agony Born From Bliss


	2. A Friend is Made, A Lover Lost

Here you guys go, the next chapter to my new story. For those of you who read this when I first posted there are some differences that I made.

1. Naruto is once again a male- I originally wanted to try and make him a female, but someone pointed out that I might was well make an OC because it in regards to this story it changed to much.

2. As a heads up Kyuubi has no definite gender. It is a demon not a human so it can change its form to whatever will suit it best.

3. For anyone with questions or suggestions please tell me, as long as it is constructive I will listen to what you have to say.

I hope you enjoy my new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>"I like your shirt, it's very…<em>bright<em>."

Blue eyes met green as the little boy looked up to the figure in front of him. It was a girl _('A really cute girl' the little boy thought) _with red hair that reached her chin, except for two locks that went several inches longer and framed her face. She wore a green sweater two sixes too big and a blue skirt that went below her knees. He had never seen her around the orphanage before and there had been no news of a new kid joining them (not that the caretaker would tell him). He didn't know if she is a villager either. How could he? He wasn't allowed outside like the other children.

Remembering her earlier comment he glanced down at his ripped and dirt-covered shirt. It smelled slightly like the gruel they ate for dinner (made out of "specialty meat" and whatever rice was left over from prior meals), and it was the only shirt he owned for awhile now, which was obvious whenever he stretched his arms.

But hey, maybe ripped and ratty is the new clean and pressed in the village.

"Uh, thank you?" _'Maybe she lost her glasses and came here to look for them.' _The boy couldn't help but think when he took another quick look at his wardrobe.

"Is orange your favorite color?" She sat down next to him on the bench and began to swing her legs back and forth –not once breaking eye contact with him.

"I guess you can say that it is." _'Though not by choice.' _"What's your favorite color?" A weird feeling began to spread throughout his stomach as he looked at the girl next to him. The feeling fluttered there for a moment before spreading and warming his body from his head right down to his toes. _'Why do I feel like this?'_

"Well, I like red cause it's the color of my hair, and green cause it's the color of the trees, and blue cause it's the color of the sky, and yellow cause it's the color of the sun, and purple cause-"

"I thought you're only supposed to have one favorite color?" The boy interrupted.

"But I like them all!" The girl yelled out, surprising the boy next to her and causing him to fall off the bench.

A moment passed between the two of them before the little girl began to giggle, quietly at first as she tried to hold it in. But whenever she looked at the little boy sprawled on the ground with his eyes wide and his mouth open she couldn't help but laugh a little louder.

The boy, annoyed by her incessant laughter, stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" The girl quickly jumped off the bench and followed the boy.

"I didn't mean to laugh and I really _really_ didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared!"

"Right, I'm sorry. Just, please wait." The boy stopped walking and turned to face the girl.

The girl looked down at the ground and rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands playing with the hem on her shirt.

"I'm not really good at this. You know, _talking _to people. I forget what I'm supposed to do and _not _do." The girl stood there continuously rocking back and forth.

"I'm not that good either." The boy reached up to scratch the back of his neck, his shirt rising up in the process. "I've never really talked to someone before either, so it's okay I guess. I forgive you."

The girl looked up and met his gaze once more.

The boy looked into her greens eyes I couldn't help but feel as if he _knew _her, really knew her. It didn't feel like she was a stranger he met ten minutes ago. He couldn't explain why though. All he knew was this orphanage and not once did he meet anyone that looked like her. Not even the people who came to visit the other children have red hair like her- or even eyes as green as her.

And yet he knew her somehow. As if they were both…connected…in some way.

"Akane"

"Wha?"

"My name is Akane." Holding on to his gaze the girl gave him a small smile. "Would you like to be friends?"

At that moment the boy understood what that feeling from earlier was.

He was happy.

"I'm Naruto. I'd like that. I'd like to be your friend."

And just like that a friend was made.

* * *

><p><em>October 11<em>_th__- 5 years earlier_

"_Minato."_

"_Sensei."_

_The young man behind the desk looked up as those he considered his family walked into the room. He gave them a nod in acknowledgement and motioned for them to be seated._

"_What I say today I not to leave this room, do you understand?"_ _He waited for their agreement before continuing._

"_You three are the only ones to know about Kushina and I and therefore the only ones to hear this."_

_He stood up and walked towards the window behind him, he glanced at the people, _his people,_ as they tried to put back together what used to be their village._

_Eyes still locked on the window he revealed what had been on all of their minds._

"_Naruto is still alive. The sealing had been a success" He raised his hand to stop any further questions._

"_Before you ask he is in good health and asleep in the back room." He motioned to the door in the corner of the office where there was a makeshift room for the Hokage to stay in if needed._

"_I sensed no presence of the demon, but we cannot be sure." Minato looked at the youngest man in the room. _

"_Kakashi I am entrusting you with the task of watching over him to make sure that there are no _considerable _changes. You will treat this as a mission. The time period is indefinite until we can be sure the sealing has had not affect on him. It will begin once I have made the proper arrangements."_

_The young man nodded his head, but said no more._

"_Minato, what arrangements?"_

_The man removed his gaze from the village to glance at the men in the room, in particular the man who asked the question, his sensei and father figure._

"_Tomorrow I will drop Naruto off at the orphanage." He remained silent as he waited for the reaction he was sure to come._

"_Sensei?"_

"_You can't be serious!" _

"_Minato, the counsel is aware of what is inside him. They have sworn to secrecy so you can be sure that by the end of this week if not earlier, the entire village will know what has happened. The child will be hunted down and they will demand his death. He is safest with you."_

_The man took a moment to remember the story he created. This had to be done right, any mistake can result in the death of both himself and his son. He hated lying to his family, but his hands were tied. _

"_Our village has just been attacked. We cannot deny that we are weak and should we face another assault it will surely be the end. Having any outsiders, even our own villagers, knowledgeable about the relationship between Naruto and I would give our opponents an advantage. You all know as well as I do that in war, very few are above using a child."_

_Minato walked back to his desk and sat down. Looking at him now, no one would believe he was the confident man who had just defeated a demon. Shoulders slumped and dark circles around his eyes made him look like walking death. If it weren't for his blond hair he could have easily passed for his predecessor at that moment. _

"_The council know about Naruto's seal, but they never knew about me and Kushina. No one outside of this room knows who Naruto's real parents are, and as of this moment it will remain that way."_

"_That still won't stop the villagers from going after him. If the council, with all their understanding of seals and demons, can't accept him there is no hope for the others. And their children? The boy will not even be able to go to school with his peers." Sarutobi voiced, trying to get the man to see reason._

"_The I will send out an order to everyone in this village. No one is to harm him and no one is to speak of what has happened to him. Their children will be told that the demon was officially _

_None of the men spoke for several moments. The silence seemed to carry their thoughts however: disbelief, uncertainty, sorrow. They knew that even if he were to send out the order it would not save the child from the hate he would surely receive._

_Not a single man could fully agree to the decision that had been made, not even the man who made it himself. Yet every man knew that in this line of business there will always be a sacrifice._

_There was only one final question to be asked. _

"_Sensei," Kakashi began, for the first time uncertain as to what he should say, "what does Kushina say about all of this."_

_The man froze for a moment and then rested his face in his hands. He knew without a doubt that his love would object to what he was doing. If she could she would fight him to the very end for their son._

_But she couldn't_

_We all make sacrifices, even if it means we lose all that we love. That is the way of the shinobi._

"_She would understand."_

_***Earlier that day***_

_Minato looked upon the only woman he had ever truly loved. She lay there motionless and silent; the only evidence of her being alive was the steady beeping of the monitor._

"_Hokage-sama?" The nurse interrupted his thoughts. _

"_Have there been any improvements?"_

"_She is no longer in any critical danger, however…" The nurse looked at him hesitantly._

"_Just say it." He didn't need her worry, he just needed to know his love will be fine. He already lost most of his home and his son- he couldn't lose her too._

"_We are uncertain as to whether or not she will ever wake up."_

_And just like that a lover was lost._

* * *

><p>Well there you all go.<p>

For those of you who came back thank you and for those of you who just started welcome to my story.

I hope what I wrote makes sense and if any of you have questions please tell me.

I really want to improve my writing so any CONSTRUCTIVE feedback will be welcomed with open arms.

There is only one thing I can think of that might cause confusion

**Why didn't 5 year old Naruto talk like a 5 year old?**

_Okay, I tried to make the conversation as simple as possible, but if it didn't come off that way I'm sorry. I have no contact with anyone younger than me and while sone may act that age they don't really talk that age. Also, I really think Naruto is smarter than he was portrayed in the beginning. That and if Kakashi could become a genin at 4, I'm sure Naruto could talk well enough at 5. But yeah, I don't know much about 5 year olds._

Hope you enjoyed this, and if I do not stumble across any writer's block (or too much college homework- my first year yay XD) then expect another chapter sometime next week.

Thank you

Agony Born From Bliss


End file.
